


Loner

by fulltimerecord (quiznaaak)



Series: destcember 2020 [26]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Character Development, bro WHY aren't there tags for crow DD:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28549911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiznaaak/pseuds/fulltimerecord
Summary: Crow is used to being alone.
Relationships: Crow & The Guardian
Series: destcember 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037448
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Loner

Crow’s nest was empty now, but the sight of it made Crow remember what life was like for his first year. Hiding out in shipping containers, living in fear of other Guardians. Now he worked with the best of the best. 

It was quite the adjustment to make. Working entirely by himself and his Ghost to working with The Guardian. Having somebody to depend on was almost strange. His gut instinct was still telling him to run, to run far, far away and arm himself. To make sure his face was never seen again. At the end of the day, though, he stayed.

He knew he could trust The Guardian. He didn’t know what it was about them, but he just knew. They weren’t going to hurt him. 

If they wanted him dead, they would have done it a long, long time ago.


End file.
